The Letters
by Bellaswan94
Summary: This story is about a girl whos boyfriend is believed to be dead but one day she gets a letter from him and he sends her on an adventure.


*** **I came up with this idea one day at school. I hope that you like it! I will post more when I get a chance.

**The Letters**

Chapter 1: The first letter

I stood in the rain. My heart stopped and my breathing was shallow. His name was there on the envelope. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The name that caused my heart to hurt. The name of the boy whom I had fallen in love with two years ago and then six months ago died leaving me alone in a world I felt so uncomfortable in. Or at least that was the story that he had died. As I began to try to open the envelope I noticed that my hands were shaking then I noticed that I was still in the cold and the rain. My whole body was going numb and weather it was from shock or the cold rainy weather I figured it was best that I went inside.

My house on 10015 N. Moss Ln. was like my sanctuary. I walked in the door and the familiar chime of the alarm calmed my nerves a little. I walked to the kitchen and placed the rest of the mail on the counter and slipped the letter in my pink and black Juicy couture bag. Then I rushed upstairs. As I came to the top I heard my mom on the phone in her office. I sighed a breath of relief. My mom would know the second she saw me that there was something wrong and I didn't want her knowing about this. I was finally making her think I was over _him_. I knew I wasn't but I had to use all of the little acting I had on making her believe that I had. It was the only way she wouldn't worry about me and she didn't need the stress. My mom and I get along better than any teenage girl I have ever met. We go shopping together we read together and we laugh all the time. She is the one person I can count on one hundred percent.

I got to my room and opened the door. The blue and white felt tranquil. I walked to my canopy bed and sat down with a slow deep breath. With my legs crossed I began to open the letter again. As I unfolded the letter and the smell of _him _surrounded me. My heart stopped beating again. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before I began to read the letter.

**My dearest angel Lilah,**

**I know that your beautiful head of yours must be filling with questions as you read this letter. You must be wishing that I were there to answer all of your questions. Trust me angel I couldn't wish for anything more than I wish I were there with you. Your main question must involve how I could be writing you from the dead. The truth is I am not dead. I just had to make everyone think that I was. I will explain everything to you soon my angel. Lilah I need you to do something for me. I need you to trust me one hundred percent. I have enclosed in the envelope another envelope with a plane ticket to go to New York City. I want you to drive to Spokane airport tonight. Your plane will have a short layover in Phoenix and then you will land in JFK airport. I need you to do this for me angel. I promise that it will be worth it. I love you Lilah.**

**Love,**

**Derek**

I put the letter down as tears rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. After all this time of thinking that he was dead and he was alive the entire time. My heart leapt with joy. I wiped the tears from my eyes knowing that my mom would be in here as soon as she was done talking on the phone. She couldn't know what I was about to do tonight because she would just discourage it in fear of me getting my hopes up. I reapplied my make-up and just as I finished my mom knocked as I knew she would and came in. "Hi sweetie how are you?" she said smiling. "I'm good mom! How was your day? Did you get ANYTHING done?" I smiled. "Actually I did. I am starting a new story." She had the glow in her eyes that she got when she started on a new novel. She was one of the most loved novelists in the world. She had an amazing talent. I was so proud of her! "That is great mom! So who were you on the phone with?" I asked. "Oh I was on the phone with your dad. He is working late at the office again tonight. He has got a big case next week. So I was thinking that we could go out tonight. What do you think?" she asked." Yeah mom that sounds great!" I smiled again. "Okay so do you think Scarlett would want to come?" she asked me. Scarlett, my best friend, was like my twin sister. She was a part of the family and my mom loved her as her own daughter. She was my favorite person in the world next to my mom. "I don't know mom but I can call her." I said. "Okay I will be right back." Mom said as I got my cell phone. I dialed her number and it began to ring as I waited for her to answer. "Hey sis what's up?" Scarlett said in her bubbly voice. "Hey! Do you want to come hang out with my mom and me? I also really need to talk to you. What do you think?" I said hoping she would say yes. I needed to tell her about Derek. "Yeah. Let me make sure my dad doesn't have plans. I will talk to him and then call you back! Love you!" She said. "Love you too" I said as I hung up the phone. Scarlett didn't have a mom. Her mom had walked out on her and her dad when she was 6 months old. And she never saw her again which is probably why she loved my mom so much. My mom came back in my room. "So what did she say?" she asked. "She said she was going to make sure her dad didn't have any plans and call me back." I replied. "Okay well I thought maybe we could go have dinner at The Cheesecake Factory and then go to Borders to look at some books. What do you think?" She asked. "Sounds great mom!" I exclaimed. "Get dressed and wait to hear from Scarlett and we will go. I will be in the office once you are ready I will be in the office." She said as she walked out the door. "Okay mom." I went to my closet and pulled out my black juicy couture ruffle silk chiffon dress and my black heels. My thoughts once again drifted to Derek. The thought of his gorgeous face and his shaggy black hair and his blue eyes made me melt. My daydream was disturbed by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Scarlett. "Hey sis! So what did he say?" I asked hopeful. "He said he has no plans! I can go!!!!" She said excitedly. "YES! That's awesome!" I said. "So what are you wearing so that I know what to wear." She asked. "I am wearing my black ruffle chiffon Juicy Couture dress. And my black Jimmy Choos." What are you thinking about wearing?" I think my Juicy couture red polka dot cami and my black skirt." She said. "Oh yeah that sounds great!" I exclaimed. "Okay so I will get dressed really quick and then come over!" She said and I knew she had a big smile on her face. "Okay see you soon! Love you!" I said. "Love you too!" She said. I hung up and returned to thinking about Derek while I got ready.


End file.
